The Bloodline of NXT and NXT UK
by Nathan Saylors
Summary: After three years away from WWE, Wade Barrett is back! He's starting in NXT UK and is a different person. He's the same to his opponents but not to his allies or fans, aka he is a face now. This new attitude eventually results in the creation of a new, inter-gender stable/family. Watch as Barrett and 5 others team up and climb to the top of NXT and NXT UK, as 'The Bloodline'.
1. WWE UK Title Match

**Please note that I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION**

(Background Activity)

 _"Past Footage Communication"_

 _(Past Footage Background Activity)_

 **(Theme Music Playing)**

 _ **(Past Footage Theme Music Playing)**_

"The following contest set for one fall, is for the WWE United Kingdom Championship!", declares ring announcer Andy Shepherd

(The crowd, 8,765 in attendance, shouts 'One Fall', before cheering, which echos across the Liverpool Echo Arena in Liverpool, England)

 **(Symphony No. 9 - Allegro Con Fuoco (AstraVexuitar Version))**

(The crowds boos as the WWE United Kingdom Champion, WALTER, makes his entrance)

"Introducing first, from Vienna, Austria, weighing 310 lbs., he is the current WWE United Kingdom Champion, 'The Ring General', WALTER", announces Shepherd

"WALTER has been absolutely dominating NXT UK since debuting at NXT Takeover: Blackpool, earlier this year.", explains lead commentator Vic Joseph

"Indeed Vic, however, he did not plan on competing tonight. Let's go back to earlier tonight to see how this match came about.", replies color commentator Nigel McGunniess

(Footage from the beginning of the show plays)

 _"I am done with facing British Strong Style!", WALTER says, "First Pete Dunne, then Trent Seven and now Tyler Bate. I've beaten them all. So Saint, I want someone else and I want them tonight!"_

 _ **(Dusted by Astroid Boys)**_

 _(NXT General Manager, Johhny Saint, makes his way to the ring)_

"Which prompted our general manager to reply.", adds Nigel

 _"You want new competition, WALTER?", Saint starts before continuing, "Just how badly do you want to face someone new?"_

"In response, WALTER upped the ante", continues Vic

 _"Just to add an extra incentive, I'll put the UK Title on the line!", exclaims WALTER_

 _(Saint considers it for a moment)_

 _"You got it, WALTER!", replies Saint, "Tonight, you will face a mystery opponent for your UK Championship in the main event tonight!"_

 _(The crowd cheers loudly as WALTER gets a smug look on his face)_

(Footage ends as WALTER in the ring, ready for his mystery opponent)

"As we see, WALTER is still very confident about this match.", Vic states, "But the question is, who is this mystery opponent our general manager has chosen?"

"Well, why shouldn't he be confident, Vic?", retorts Nigel, "He's crushed every opponent he's faced since he debuted. Plus, he's the reigning United Kingdom Champion. Mystery opponent or not, WALTER has every right to feel confident."

(Seconds later, the lights go out and crowd starts getting excited)

 **(End of Days (V6) by Jim Johnston)**

(The crowd pops loudly)

"WHAT?!", shouts Nigel

"Are You Kidding Me?!", questions Vic

"Is That Who I Think It Is?!", Nigel exclaims

(The crowd gets even louder as the opponent makes his entrance)

"IT IS!", Vic shouts

"'The King of Bad News', Wade Barrett, Is Here!", declares Nigel

"And his opponent, from Preston, England, weighing 225 lbs., Wade Barrett!", Shepherd announces

"What An Acquisition By Johnny Saint!", states Vic

"And What An Excellent Opponent For 'The Ring General'", Nigel adds on

(WALTER and Barrett circle each other while the crowd loudly chants "Let's Go Barrett, so loud that Barrett tells referee Marc Perry to wait while he grabs a microphone)

"WALTER, I'm afraid I've some Bad News!", Wade declares as the crowd shouts "Bad News" with him, "Well for you, at least. Tonight, you will bow down to me and I will be taking your United Kingdom Championship!"

(The crowd cheers Barrett as he drops the mic)

(The ref holds up the WWE United Kingdom Championship and then signals for the bell, which is rung)

"And here we go.", Vic says

(Barrett and WALTER lock up before WALTER tosses Barrett into the turnbuckle)

"Oh, there's the strength of WALTER.", Nigel says

(WALTER charges but Barrett kicks him away and goes on the offense)

"Oh, but there's the quickness of Barrett.", Vic retorts

(Barrett clotheslines WALTER before picking him up and hitting a scoop slam)

"Nice scoop slam by Wade Barrett.", Nigel responds

(Barrett poses for the crowd for a few seconds while they chant "You Still Got It!")

 _About 12 minutes later_ **(Author's Note: I will be doing the same thing in future chapters as I am doing here. It will take me too much time to write out an entire match. So instead, I will make jumps to either interesting moments or straight to the closing moments of the match.)**

(WALTER is standing, getting ready to hit Barrett with a Powerbomb)

"Seems like the end is coming for 'The King of Bad News.", states Nigel

(WALTER kicks Barrett, picks him up but Barrett fight out of it)

"Going for the Powerbomb, no Barrett escapes.", Vic says

(Barrett bounces off the ropes and hits the Bull-Hammer Elbow, while the crowd pops again)

"OH, Bull-Hammer Elbow out of nowhere!", exclaims Vic

"WOW! Here's the cover!", Nigel exclaims as well

"ONE! TWO! THREE!", counts the ref and the crowd

"WADE BARRETT IS UNITED KINGDOM CHAMPION!", shouts Nigel

(The crowd cheers wildly as Wade Barrett starts celebrating and the bell rings)

 **(End of Days (V6) by Jim Johnston)**

"Here is your winner, AND NEW, WWE United Kingdom Champion, Wade Barrett!", shouts Shepherd

(Referee Marc Perry hands Barrett the championship belt, who takes it continues to celebrate)

"What A Victory and What a Return for 'The King of Bad News!', declares Vic

"Three years away from WWE and now he is the WWE UK Champion!", agrees Nigel

(Footage of the ending replays)

"Here's how it ended.", started Vic, "We thought it was gonna end with a Powerbomb from WALTER but no Barrett fought out of it."

"That's right, Vic.", continues Nigel, "Then, BOOM. A beautiful Bull-Hammer Elbow ended WALTER's dominant reign."

"Well Nigel, tonight was incredible.", Vic says

"Indeed it was, good night everybody.", Nigel concludes, "We have a new WWE United Kingdom Champion."

(The show fades to black with Barrett celebrating with the WWE Universe)

 **Wade Barrett is back, as a face, and is already the new WWE UK Champion. What else lies in store for 'The King of Bad News'? Find out in the next chapter of 'The Bloodline of NXT and NXT UK"!**


	2. Jack Gallagher

**Please note that I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION**

(Background Activity)

 _"Past Footage Communication"_

 _(Past Footage Background Activity)_

 **(Theme Music Playing)**

 _ **(Past Footage Theme Music Playing)**_

(NXT UK starts, now in the First Direct Arena, in Leeds, England)

"Welcome everybody, to NXT UK!", declares Nigel

(The crowd of 10,322 erupts and the camera points to interviewer Charly Caruso, who is in the ring)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest, the new WWE United Kingdom Champion, Wade Barrett!", announces Charly

(The crowd begin to cheer loudly)

 **(End of Days (V6) by Jim Johnston)**

(Barrett makes his entrance, wearing an NXT UK T-Shirt and the WWE United Kingdom Championship around his waist; Unlike his previous career, he actually interacts with the fans and plays to the crowd)

"A thunderous ovation for 'The King of Bad News'!", says Vic

"That's right, Vic. Barrett made a very truimphant return last week and change the NXT UK landscape.", Nigel adds

(Footage plays of the end of the WWE UK Title match last week)

"'The Ring General', WALTER, seemed to be ready to add another victory to his list but no, one Bull-Hammer ended both his streak and his reign as champion.", concludes Vic

(The footage ends and Barrett is standing next to Charly, embracing the 'Bad News Barrett' chants echoing throughout the arena)

"Wade, congratulations on becoming the new WWE United Kingdom Champion, but the question on everyone's mind is why have you decided to come back?", Charly asks

(Wade politely takes the microphone from Charly and takes a deep breath)

"To be honest, Charly, I'm a little surprised meself that I'm back", Barrett begins, "As all of you remember, the last time you saw me, I got Brogue Kicked right out of The League of Nations by Sheamus, Rusev and Alberto Del Rio."

(The crowd boos, remembering that event, which had been more than 3 years prior)

"Now after I left, Rusev came over and apologized for the unfair treatment.", he continued, "However, I do have unfinished business with Sheamus and Del Rio."

(The crowd cheers)

"But before I can get my hands on them, I decided to start where I began.", he says, "That being the wonderful brand of NXT and even better, they got the UK Brand."

(Barrett laughs and the crowd chants 'Wade' loudly)

"You know what I think I'm gonna do something I haven't done before", he announces, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I believe I got some GOOD NEWS for once."

(The crowd is slightly yet pleasantly surprised by this announcement)

"Not am I back, but I'm happy to back in WWE!", he finishes, "But most importantly, I'm proud to be YOUR United Kingdom Champion!"

(Barrett unhooks the belt and hoists in the air, to the crowd's delight)

 **(Les Toreadors by CFO$)**

(The crowd boos as 'Gentlemen' Jack Gallagher makes his way to the ring)

"What does Jack Gallagher want?", asks Nigel

"Not sure but Barrett does not look pleased.", answers Vic

(Gallagher grabs a mic and enters the ring, with an annoyed Wade Barrett looking on)

"So, you are the great 'King of Bad News'?", Gallagher asks rhetorically, to which Barrett nods, "I must admit, I'm disappointed."

(The crowd boos)

"Oh really, by what exactly?", Barrett asks angrily

"Well by you in general.", replies Gallagher, "You went from one of the best Intercontinental Champions of the modern era to a novelty act. You honestly think that because of last week, you now run this brand. You're wrong!."

(The crowd boos louder)

"You don't belong here.", Gallagher continues, "So why don't you go back to your filthy town of Preston and leave these pee-ons in Leeds to the real superstars!"

(The crowd boos even louder as Gallagher and Barrett stare down each other)

"Well, then 'Gentleman' Jack'", Barrett, "Sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS!"

(The crowd shouts 'BAD NEWS' alongside Barrett and cheers loudly)

"I'm not going anywhere!", Barrett declares, "And if you think you can take me, then how bout we get a ref down here right now!"

(The crowd erupts as Gallagher nods smugly and referee Marc Perry runs down to the ring)

(Perry get in the ring, Barrett hands his title to Andy Shepherd and the bell rings)

"Well this is unexpected", says Vic

"Indeed, Barrett vs. Gallagher starts right now.", adds Nigel

(Barrett and Gallagher exchange blows, with Gallagher eventually taking advantage as he delivers a pele kick to Barrett)

"Oh, 'Gentleman' Jack with that quickness.", replies Nigel

(Gallagher bounces off the ropes, only to be caught by Barrett)

"Oh no, Winds of Change", exclaims Vic

(Barrett poses as the crowd cheers and he picks up Gallagher, preparing to finish him off)

"Oh boy, time to say goodnight Jack", jokes Vic

(Barrett lifts Gallagher up and hits the Wasteland, his other finisher, which is a Forward Fireman's Carry Slam)

"Oh, welcome to the Wasteland, here's the cover!", exclaims Nigel **(AN: Yes it is an Ascension joke but it works better for Barrett)**

"ONE, TWO, THREE!", shouts the ref and the crowd as the bell rings

"That should teach that 'Gentleman' some manners!", Vic jokes proudly

 **(End of Days (V6) by Jim Johnston)**

"The winner of this match, the WWE United Kingdom Champion, Wade Barrett!", announces Shepherd

"Yes folks, it's true, Wade Barrett is here to stay!", proclaims Nigel

(Barrett celebrates with his title and plays to the crowd)

 **Wade Barrett is currently on a roll, crushing the 'Gentleman'. However, 'The Ring General', WALTER is still out there, looking for revenge. How will WALTER strike back? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Author's Note: Yes, Wade Barrett is a face in this fanfiction, not a heel like he was in his real WWE career. He was very popular as 'Bad News Barrett' so I decided to combine his gimmicks into one and turn him good. Hope this story turns out good. Also, thanks Kezzstar for your support!**

 **Author's Note 2: Before anyone says anything, I did this match in full because it is a squash match. I will do the same in future chapters depending on how long I want them to be. Some will just be highlights, other will be full matches.**


	3. WALTER's Challenge

**Please note that I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION**

(Background Activity)

 _"Past Footage Communication"_

 _(Past Footage Background Activity)_

 **(Theme Music Playing)**

 _ **(Past Footage Theme Music Playing)**_

 **Author's Note: So far, this story is already far more popular than my Karaoke story. Thanks so much for all the views in just two days guys! Also, please check out my profile because I have set up a poll. Be sure to check it out and vote. Thanks and now back to your regularly scheduled FanFiction!**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest, WALTER.", says interviewer Mike Rome **(AN: Mike-Tom or Tom-Mike? LOL?)**

(WALTER appears on camera and the crowd, 6,654 in The Copper Box Arena in London, England, boos)

"WALTER, two weeks ago, Wade Barrett handed you your first loss in WWE, winning the United Kingdom Championship from you. How are you feeling after these past two weeks?", ask Mike

(WALTER takes a deep breath)

"Listen here, Mike", WALTER begins, "Barrett didn't hand me my first loss. All he did was get lucky. As for MY UK Title, he's on borrowed time. Because very soon, I will be getting it back to where it belongs."

(WALTER's expression turns from serious to scowling as the camera turns to see Barrett interrupting the interview, prompting the crowd to cheer)

"WALTER, WALTER, WALTER.", Barrett mocks, "You are just like every piece of scum I've come across. When you lose, you refuse to accept responsibility. I beat you, fair and square, two weeks ago in Liverpool. Grow Up!"

(WALTER is infuriated and the crowd goes 'Oooh', as Mike Rome slowly back away from the two rivals)

"You seem to be confident, Barrett.", replies WALTER, "How about this then? You and me, next week, in The Manchester Arena, for the WWE United Kingdom Championship?"

(Barrett takes a few second to consider)

"You're on, WALTER!", answers Barrett, prompting crowd cheering, "But I'm afraid for you, it'll be Bad News. Because not even a 'Ring General', such as yourself, will be able to escape 'The King's Wall'."

(Barrett and WALTER stare each other down before WALTER walks away, smirking)

 **What did Barrett mean by 'The King's Wall'? Will WALTER regain the gold? Or Barrett ensure he only gets more Bad News? Find out next time!**

 **Author's Note: I will be going into all of the highlights of the match, which is why this chapter is so short. However, that chapter won't be up till Thursday because I have college classes. See y'all later.**


	4. WWE UK Title Rematch

**Please note that I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION**

(Background Activity)

 _"Past Footage Communication"_

 _(Past Footage Background Activity)_

 **(Theme Music Playing)**

 _ **(Past Footage Theme Music Playing)**_

 **Hello everyone! I'm back! Here is the newest chapter of 'The Return of Bad News', the highly anticipated rematch between WWE United Kingdom Champion Wade Barrett and 'The Ring General' WALTER, with the title on the line! ENJOY!**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall (ONE FALL), and it is for the WWE United Kingdom Championship", announces Andy Shepherd

(The crowd of 10,234 in the Manchester Arena, in Manchester, England, cheers)

 **(End of Days (V6) by Jim Johnston)**

(The crowd cheers louder as the United Kingdom Champion, Wade Barrett, comes down the ramp)

"Introducing first, from Preston, England, weighing 230 lbs., he is the United Kingdom Champion, Wade Barrett!", says Shepherd

"This crowd in Manchester is fully behind 'The King of Bad News', here tonight.", declares Vic Joseph

"That's right, Vic. Oh I've been looking forward to this match for the last 6 days.", adds Nigel McGunniess

"I spoke to both Barrett and WALTER earlier today, both have said that they have done nothing to study their opponent and prepare for anything either might throw at each other.", Vic states

(Barrett finishes posing and playing to the crowd as the lights go out, resulting the crowd beginning to boo)

 **(Symphony No. 9 - Allegro Con Fuoco (AstraVexuitar Version))**

(The boos increase as WALTER marches to the ring)

"And the challenger, from Vienna, Austria, weighing 310 lbs., WALTER!", says Shepherd

"This man has nothing but disdain for Wade Barrett, the man who he claims 'got lucky' against him and is now on 'borrowed time' with the United Kingdom Championship', Nigel reports

"Indeed Nigel but tonight it's all on line, WALTER's pride against Wade Barrett's UK Title.", agrees Vic

(Senior Referee Drake Wuertz holds up the belt and calls for the bell, which rings)

"Here we go, the rematch has begun.", declares Nigel

(Barrett and WALTER circle each other before locking up, with WALTER eventually taking control with various elbow shots to the head)

"WALTER, of course, with those vicious elbows.", says Vic

(Wuertz starts counting as WALTER beats Barrett in the corner, breaking it at the count of 4)

 **Time-skip: 5 minutes later**

"WALTER has been absolutely dominant since this match began, Vic.", says Nigel

(WALTER picks up Barrett, getting ready to set up a PowerBomb)

"Walter here, looking to end it with a PowerBomb.", says Vic

(WALTER lifts Barrett up, but Wade suddenly hits a Hurricanrana on WALTER, shocking the crowd and sending WALTER out of the ring)

"OH MY GOD! HOW DID BARRETT DO THAT!?", shouts Nigel

"A HURRICANRANA TO THE 300 LBS., WALTER!", exclaims Vic

(The crowd begins shouting 'Holy Shit, Holy Shit!', as Wade staggers to his feet)

 **Time-skip: 5 more minutes later**

"Barrett's got WALTER right where he wants him!", declares Nigel

(Barrett winds up his elbow for the Bull-Hammer, with the crowd getting excitedly)

(He winds up but WALTER counters and hits the PowerBomb)

"Bull-Hammer Elbow missed and- OH, THE POWERBOMB! Here's the cover!", responds Vic

"One, Two-.", counts Wuertz

(Barrett kicks and the crowd cheers loudly, while looks WALTER annoyed)

"Wow. How did he kick out of that?", asks Nigel

"I don't know", answers Vic

(WALTER tries to set up for a second Powerbomb but Wade counters and hits the Bull-Hammer Elbow, while still holding WALTER's arm)

"Nice counter, and THERE'S THE BULL-HAMMER, but he's not done yet.", says Nigel interestedly

(Barrett lifts up WALTER and hits the Wasteland)

"WASTELAND connects! Cover! Barrett's gonna retain!", says Vic excitedly

"One, Two-.", counts Wuetz and the crowd

(WALTER somehow kicks out, leaving Barrett and the crowd in shock)

"What?", exclaims Nigel

"H-H-He kicked out!", exclaims Vic

(Barrett has his face in his hands, wondering what he has to do to put 'The Ring General' away)

 **Time-skip: 3 minutes later**

(Barrett and WALTER are on the top rope, with Barrett trying to hit a Superplex but WALTER is resisting)

"Barrett is trying to finish this but WALTER is still fighting back.", says Nigel

(WALTER finally counters and lifts Wade up, in position for a Powerbomb off the top, which he hits)

"Oh no, oh no, WALTER don't do this!", pleads Vic

"OOH, POWERBOMB OFF THE TOP ROPE! THAT'S IT! NEW CHAMPION!", yells Nigel

"One, Two-", counts Wuertz and the crowd

(Barrett somehow barely kicks out, shocking WALTER and having everyone else look in disbelief)

"OOOOHHHH", exclaims Vic

"THAT IS THE HEART OF A CHAMPION RIGHT THERE!", adds Nigel

(WALTER spends a few moments trying to figure out what to do before picking up Barrett preparing for a third PowerBomb)

"WALTER is looking to finally end this.", notes Vic

(Before he can lift Wade up, he yanks both of WALTER's legs down)

"No one escapes 'The King's Wall'!", he exclaims as he applies an Elevated Boston Crab

"Oh boy, BOSTON CRAB!", shouts Nigel

"It's locked in!", agrees Vic

(The crowd as WALTER struggles and only seconds later, WALTER taps out, the bell rings, Barrett lets go and the crowd erupts over)

"HE'S TAPPED! HE'S TAPPED!", replies Vic

"Barrett remains champion! WHAT A MATCH!', Nigel adds

 **(End of Days (V6) by Jim Johnston)**

"Here is your winner, AND STILL, United Kingdom Champion, Wade Barrett!", announces Shepherd

(Wuertz retrieves the belt and hands it Barrett, who weakly takes it as the crowd begins to sing his theme song)

 **Barrett's first rivalry since returning is over. Who will be the next to challenge for the WWE UK Title! Find out next time!**

 **Author's Note 1: First off, thanks so much to all the viewers for making his story much more popular than my Karaoke one. As a token of my appreciation, I will be writing and post two chapters tomorrow. In those, Barrett gets a new challenger and a new ally. Be sure to stick around to find out whom.**

 **Author's Note 2: Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile and vote for who you think should be Wade Barrett's apprentice. I will be closing this poll once I get to Chapter 10. Here are you choices.**

 **Rhea Ripley**

 **Toni Storm**

 **Dakota Kai**

 **Trent Seven**

 **Travis Banks**

 **Mark Andrews**

 **Author's Note 3: 'The King's Wall' is Wade Barrett's new submission finisher. It is an Elevated Boston crab. It is similar to Chris Jericho's Liontamer, with the exception being that Barrett does not have his knees pushed into his opponent's head.**

 **Thanks again guys and see you next time!**


	5. A New Enemy and A New Friend

**Please note that I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION**

(Background Activity)

 _"Past Footage Communication"_

 _(Past Footage Background Activity)_

 **(Theme Music Playing)**

 _ **(Past Footage Theme Music Playing)**_

 **Author's Note: WOW! Over 200 views! Thank you all so much! Also, here's how the votes stand! Rhea Ripley and Toni Storm both have one vote while everyone else has no votes. Don't forget to check out my profile and vote in the poll. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter!**

"Welcome everybody, to NXT UK!", declares Nigel McGuinness

(The crowd, 5,879 strong in the Bolton Arena in Bolton, England, cheers)

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome, the WWE United Kingdom Champion, Wade Barrett!", announces Andy Shepherd

 **(End of Days (V6) by Jim Johnston)**

(The crowd goes wild as Barrett goes down the ramp)

"That man right there proved that he was here to stay last week against WALTER!", Vic Joseph states

"Indeed Vic, somehow he managed to make 'The Ring General' to-", says Nigel

(Someone attacks Barrett as he makes his way to the ring, it is revealed to be Eddie Dennis)

"Wait a minute! Wha-Wha-What's Eddie Dennis doing out here?", stutters Vic

"I don't know.", answers Nigel

(Dennis tosses Barrett in the ring, picks him up and scoop slams him)

"Just a vicious assault to the Champion.", states Vic

(Dennis lifts Barrett up and hits his finisher, which is a Modified Lifting Package Inverted DDT)

"Oh no, the Neck Stop Driver.", explains Nigel

(Dennis grabs a microphone and stands over a fallen Barrett, while the crowd is heavily booing Dennis)

"Pathetic.", says Dennis, "Out of all the people I've seen hold that belt, you are by far the worst. Pandering to these stupid fans who are too weak to ever compete in a ring themselves."

(The crowd is infuriated by this statement, with some even chanting 'F*ck You, Eddie")

"You call yourself 'The King of Bad News', am I right?", continues Dennis, "Well, I'm 'The Pride of Wales'. I've got some bad news for you myself."

(The crowd returns to loud booing as a proud smirk grows on Dennis's face)

"At NXT UK Takeover: Edinburgh, in 4 weeks, I will take that championship and make it mean something again!", finishes Dennis

(He throws away the mic and lifts Barrett up, looking to hit a 2nd Neck Stop Driver, before the lights go out)

"What the hell?", asks Nigel

(The light stay out for a few seconds before coming back on, revealing someone standing behind Eddie Dennis, causing the crowd to erupt)

"Oh My God, That's Aleister Black!", exclaims Vic

(Black hits Dennis with the Black Mass, which is a Spin Kick, and Dennis rolls out of ring)

"There's The Black Mass But What Is He Doing Here?!", questions Nigel

(Dennis retreats up the ramp as Black helps Barrett up, causing the crowd to get really excited)

"The former NXT Champion, coming to the aid of the current United Kingdom Champion.", Vic states

"The crowd is on there feet, is this what I think it is?", Nigel asks

(Black holds out his hand, which Barrett considers it and the crowd chants "YES, YES, YES!", before he finally shakes Black's hand, resulting in a new alliance and the crowd exploding as they pose)

"IT IS!", shouts Vic

"TWO OF NXT'S BEST TECHNICAL WRESTLERS ARE TEAMING UP!", Nigel adds enthusiastically

(Black and Barrett continue to play to the crowd)

"What a way to start off NXT UK here tonight!", Vic finishes

 **Wade Barrett has a new enemy in Eddie Dennis and a new friend in Aleister Black. The question is, why did Black save him and what was he doing at NXT UK? Find out next time!**


	6. Explanation and Reunion

**Please note that I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION**

(Background Activity)

 _"Past Footage Communication"_

 _(Past Footage Background Activity)_

 **(Theme Music Playing)**

 _ **(Past Footage Theme Music Playing)**_

 **Second Chapter of the Day. Last one saw Wade Barrett gain a new friend in Aleister Black, in this chapter Black will explain his actions. Also, a main roster female will make a special appearance. Enjoy!**

(Backstage at the Hull Arena, in Hull, England, stands interviewer and Smackdown lead commentator, Tom Phillips)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, Aleister Black and United Kingdom Champion, Wade Barrett.", says Tom

(The crowd pops as Black and Barrett walk into view)

"Wade, let's start with you.", says Tom, "First off, congratulations for beating WALTER again two weeks ago to retain your title."

"Thank you.", says Barrett

"Secondly, how are you going to respond to Eddie Dennis's challenge and claim?", finished Tom

(Barrett takes a deep breath before speaking)

"Tom, what Eddie Dennis did last week was despicable.", answers Barrett, "He not only insulted me, he insulted every single member of the WWE Universe! He also insulted this championship here, claiming I made it mean nothing."

(The crowd boos remembering what Dennis said)

"No matter though.", Barrett continues, "If he wants a match against me, at NXT UK Takeover: Edinburgh, he's got it. And I'll show him that no one breaks 'The King's Wall'!"

(The crowd cheers as Tom turns his attention to Black)

"Now, Aleister, my next question is to you.", Tom states, "Many people are curious as to why you saved Wade from Eddie Dennis last week. Care to explain?"

"Very well.", Black starts, "NXT General Manager, William Regal, told me last week that he and Johnny Saint had reached an agreement. That being that I could appear on both brands."

(The crowd cheers knowing that Black is now a part of both NXT Brands)

"As for why I saved Barrett, well that's simple.", continues Black, "I can't stand people like Eddie Dennis. People who care only about themselves. Wade Barrett is different. He led the Nexus, then the Corre and finally was part of the League of Nations."

(The crowd cheers for Black's explanation)

"Granted Barrett was often a loner wrestler, it didn't mean he was completely selfish.", Black adds, "Eddie Dennis is completely selfish. I've met him in person. That's why I allied myself with Wade Barrett. Because people like Eddie Dennis, don't deserve to be at the top."

(The crowd pops loudly and Tom prepares to end the segment)

"Wade?", says a female voice

(The camera points towards the source, revealing it to be RAW superstar, Alicia Fox, who walks up to the trio)

"Alicia? Alicia!", Barrett replies

(He and Fox embrace, causing the crowd to pop again)

"What are you doing here?", asks Barrett

"I was visiting because I had never been to an NXT UK show.", answers Fox, "I didn't think I'd run into you. It's so good to see you again."

"Yeah, uh you too.", replies Wade, with a small blush

(Tom walks away while Black stands behind Barrett with a smirk on his face)

"O-Ok, well I'll see you later.", says Fox, who starts to leave

"Hey wait, Alicia!", exclaims Barrett, "Here's my number."

(Barrett and Fox exchange numbers before Fox leaves. Barrett turns and sees Black's smirk)

"Oh shut it.", he retorts, the blush still faintly there

(The crowd laughs as Black and Barrett exit the camera's shot)

 **Ok everyone. Aleister Black and Alicia Fox are going to be main characters in these story, as you can tell by this chapter. Now that Black is on both brands, who will his first opponent? Find out next time!**


	7. Black's Debut

**Please note that I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION**

(Background Activity)

 _"Past Footage Communication"_

 _(Past Footage Background Activity)_

 **(Theme Music Playing)**

 _ **(Past Footage Theme Music Playing)**_

 **Hey all you awesome fans! First off, thank you so much for your support! 334 views! Secondly, in order to maintain importance in the story, Alicia Fox will become Wade Barrett's and Aleister Black's manager, which means she'll move to NXT UK since RAW doesn't have a storyline for her. Enjoy!**

"The following is scheduled for one fall.", announces Andy Shepherd while the crowd chant "One Fall!"

 **(Root of All Evil by CFO$ featuring Incendiary)**

(The crowd of 5,462, in the The SSE Hydro, in Glasgow, Scotland, cheers for it's newest male superstar)

"Introducing first, from Amsterdam, Holland, weighing 215 lbs., Aleister Black!", says Shepherd

"I'm honestly still in shock that this is actually happening.", admits Vic Joseph

"Indeed, Vic. The former NXT Champion is now on both brands.", agrees Nigel McGunniess

"But he doesn't have an easy task ahead of him. He has to take on Jordan Devlin, who's been on a roll lately.", counter Vic

(Black poses and plays to the crowd in the ring)

 **(The Dragon of Jerusalem by Steven Solveig and Philippe Falcao)**

(The crowd boos as Jordan Devlin makes his way to the ring)

"And his opponent, from Bray, Ireland, weighing 180 lbs., Jordan Devlin!", says Shepherd

(Before the commentators can say anything, Devlin, who is holding a mic, begins to speak and his music stops)

"So, you're Aleister Black?", asks Devlin sarcastically, "Wow, I'm disappointed. I'm almost as tall as you."

(The boos gets louder as he enters the ring)

"I can tell that this match will be over very quickly.", Devlin continues mockingly, "You wanna know why, Aleister? Because I'm the best damn Irish wrestler in the WWE!"

(The boos continue as he poses for the ring and the referee, Chris Sharpe, calls for the bell, which rings)

"Here we go this match has begun.", states Nigel

(Devlin hands his mic to a ringside person and poses again, to the crowd's chagrin, only to turn around into a Black Mass Spin Kick, to the crowd's delight)

"OH MY GOD! BLACK MASS OUTTA NOWHERE! COVER!", shouts Vic

"One, Two, Three!", counts Sharpe and the crowd

"WAIT, WHAT?! IT'S ALREADY OVER!", exclaims Nigel as the bell rings

 **(Root of All Evil by CFO$ featuring Incendiary)**

"Here is your winner, Aleister Black!", declares Shepherd

"Nigel, Do You Have Any Idea What Just Happened?!", asks Vic, who is still in shock

"No Vic, It's Like I Blinked And The Match Was Over!", answers Nigel, who is also in shock

"I'm checking my notes, this match was only 18 seconds!", reports Vic

"WOW!", exclaims Nigel

(Black gets a mic and is standing over Devlin, causing his music to stop)

"Looks like your luck just ran out, Irishman.", he jokes

(The crowd and Vic laugh along with Black as he pushes Devlin out of the ring)

"But on a more serious note.", Black states, "Rumors have been spreading that the United Kingdom Champion, Wade Barrett and I are forming a tag-team."

(The crowd chants "Yes, Yes, Yes!")

"Well, those rumors are true!", Black continues, to the crowd's excitement, "What you don't know is that Barrett and I are going to be getting a new manager, who will be competing on this roster. And her name is Alicia Fox!"

(The crowd cheers loudly as they begin to chant "Foxy, Foxy, Foxy!")

(Black drops his mic and leaves the ring, playing to the crowd on the way)

"Two weeks ago, we got a new male superstar. Next week, we're getting a new female superstar. NXT UK is on the rise!", declares Vic

"I'm interested to see how 'The Captain' will fit in with the rest of the women, being the only American on the roster?", asks Nigel, half joking and half serious

 **Aleister Black squashes Jordan Devlin. Next week, Alicia Fox makes her debut. Who will she face? Will she be victorious? Find out next time on 'The Return of Bad News'!**

 **Author's Note: Please don't forget to vote for who should be Wade Barrett's apprentice. I'm keeping the poll open till Chapter 10. It's up to you guys. Will it be Rhea Ripley, Toni Storm, Dakota Kai, Trent Seven, Travis Banks or Mark Andrews? It's up to you guys to decide. Thanks again for all the support and see you all next time!**


	8. A Fox and a Vampire

**Please note that I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION**

(Background Activity)

 _"Past Footage Communication"_

 _(Past Footage Background Activity)_

 **(Theme Music Playing)**

 _ **(Past Footage Theme Music Playing)**_

 **I'M BACK! Did Ya Miss Me?! A few things to say before the chapter begins. First, 566 views! OMG, thank you all so much! Second, the tenth chapter will be coming soon so don't forget to vote in the poll. Rhea Ripley leads with 2 votes while Toni Storm has 1 and everyone else has none. And third, not only is Alicia Fox making her debut match but so is her opponent. Who is Foxy's mystery opponent? Read the chapter to find out and enjoy!**

 **(Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Party by Jim Johnston)**

(The crowd of the Westpoint Arena in Exeter, England, 7,439 strong, cheers for 'The Captain' who makes her way to the ring)

"The following contest is set for one fall.", announces Andy Shepherd while the crowd shouts "One-Fall", "Making her way to the ring from Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida, Alicia Fox!"

"A massive honor for Fox here tonight, being the first and only American on the NXT UK Roster.", states Nigel McGunniess

"You're right, Nigel. This is definitely unique.", agrees Vic Joseph, "What I want to know is who is Alicia Fox's opponent tonight."

"Same here, Vic. General Manager Johnny Saint said 'you'll just wait and see'.", added Nigel

(As Fox is posing in the ring, the lights go out. Then dark red lights turn on. On the titantron, the words 'Prepare for real fear' appear in blood red)

 **(Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson)**

(Fog begins surrounding the entrance area, while red continues to flash. When the fog dies down, there is a woman with black hair and red eyes, wearing a black and purple outfit, similar to a vampire)

"And here opponent from Whitechapel, London, England, Katarina Lea Winters!", declares Shepherd

 **Author's Note: For those who don't know, her other ring names are Katie Lea Burchill and Winter. She was kayfabe related to Paul Burchill in her previous WWE run and a 2-Time TNA Knockouts Champion.**

(The crowd, Nigel and Vic are mostly in silence as Winters makes her way slowly to and into the ring)

"I'm honestly scared.", squeaks out Vic

(Senior referee Drake Wuertz calls for the bell, which rings, and Fox goes immediately after Winters)

"Oh, Alicia Fox is going on the attack!", exclaims Nigel

(A few moments later, Winters pushes Fox to the ground)

"Whoa, what power by Katarina.", gasps out Vic

(Winters hits a big boot on Fox, while the crowd is surprisingly cheering her despite her villainous attitude)

"Big boot by Winters, she is such a ruthless woman.", says Nigel

(Winters casts a sick smile, picks up Fox and delivers a throwing crucifix powerbomb)

"Oh man, goodnight Foxy.", notes Vic

(Winters covers Fox)

"One, Two, Three.", counts Wuertz and a decent part of the crowd

(Wuertz signals for the bell, which rings)

 **(Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson)**

"Your winner, Katarina Lea Winters!", declares Shepherd

(Winters simply walks out of the ring and poses while walking to the back, her red eyes glowing and her smile both scary and wide)

"What did we just witness?", asks Nigel, who is quite in shock

"I don't know. But look out NXT UK, there is a monster coming.", declares Vic, who is in both shock and fear

 **Surprise! I originally wanted Alicia Fox to win her debut but I was listening to Sweet Dreams and started thinking about Winter so I made her Fox's opponent and have her win. Don't worry, Foxy will get revenge. Winters will become a regular character as well. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next two chapters will be on the same taped show. Chapter 9 will be an interview before Barrett's title match and Chapter 10, where Barrett's will officially be announced. Chapter 11 will be when Barrett announces his apprentice. Stay Tuned Everyone!**


	9. Pre-Match Interview

**Please note that I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION**

(Background Activity)

 _"Past Footage Communication"_

 _(Past Footage Background Activity)_

 **(Theme Music Playing)**

 _ **(Past Footage Theme Music Playing)**_

 **This is my first two-parter. NXT UK Takeover: Edinburgh is here! In this chapter, Barrett will be giving his thoughts on his challenger and revealing some interesting news. Enjoy!**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the WWE United Kingdom Champion, Wade Barrett!", announces Renee Young, who is making a special appearance

(The crowd in the Royal Highland Centre, 10,675 strong, cheers as 'The King of Bad News' appears on camera)

"Wade, tonight you are facing 'The Pride of Wales' Eddie Dennis, who claims that your title means nothing since you;ve won it.", states Renee, "What is your goal for tonight other than retaining the UK Championship?"

"Renee, I've been watching Eddie Dennis since he attacked me.", answers Barrett, "He is a coward and a thug. And I've got some bad news for him tonight!"

(The crowd pops waiting to hear Barrett's message)

"Eddie Dennis!", growls Barrett, "Tonight I will make you a liar! I will push to your limit! I will beat you down! Then, I'm going to make you tap out! Because NO ONE BREAKS THE KING'S WALL!"

(The crowd is surprised and moved by Barrett's passion)

"Ok, well one more thing before this ends.", interjects Renee, "Last week, your girlfriend and manager, Alicia Fox, was beaten down against Katarina Lea Winters. Did she talk to you afterwards in the locker room?"

(Barrett ponders for a second before getting a small smile on his face)

"Foxy did talk to me backstage after the match.", replies Barrett, "She said she will get her revenge. She told me that no one, not even a vampire, is going to take down 'The Captain'. I just hope she's more cautious next time. Winters is actually kind of creepy."

"Ok thank you, Wade and good luck tonight.", says Renee

"I don't need luck!", exclaims Barrett, "I've got the support of the NXT UK crowd, my new best friend and my girlfriend! I promise that tonight I will walk out with this title still around my waist!"

(Barrett walks off camera while Renee stares in awe and the crowd cheers for his passion once more)

 **A bold claim by the WWE United Kingdom Champion, Wade Barrett. However, will he be able to keep his promise and back up his threats? Or will Eddie Dennis hand Barrett his first loss since returning and take his title? Find out next time!**

 **Author's Note: Once I finish Chapter 10 tomorrow and before I post it, I will be closing the poll. This is your last chance to vote guys. Also, don't forget to write reviews on what of this story so far. Constructive criticism is welcome but no bashing or flames. Thank you all so much for more than 600 views!**


	10. Barrett vs Dennis

**Please note that I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION**

(Background Activity)

 _"Past Footage Communication"_

 _(Past Footage Background Activity)_

 **(Theme Music Playing)**

 _ **(Past Footage Theme Music Playing)**_

 **Here's part 2 of NXT UK Takeover: Edinburgh. Eddie Dennis vs. Wade Barrett for the WWE United Kingdom Championship! Who will emerge victorious?! LET'S FIND OUT!**

"The following contest is a No Disqualification match scheduled for one fall", announces Andy Shepherd and the crowd **(well, "One-Fall")** , "and it is for the WWE United Kingdom Championship!"

(The crowd cheers loudly, excited for the main event of an amazing PPV)

 **NXT UK Takeover: Edinburgh results so far (Because I want to):**

 **1\. Saraya Knight (Paige's Mom) defeated Dakota Kai**

 **2\. Travis Banks defeated Jordan Devlin**

 **3\. Dave Mastiff defeated Wolfgang**

 **4\. Toni Storm (c) defeated Xia Brookside for the NXT UK Women's Championship**

 **5\. James Drake and Zack Gibson (c) defeated Mark and Joe Coffrey for the NXT UK Tag-Team Championships**

 **(The Dawning by Mark Moore)**

(The crowd boos loudly for 'The Pride of Wales', Eddie Dennis, as he heads to the ring)

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Swansea, Wales, weighing 230 lbs., Eddie Dennis!", exclaims Shepherd

"A very game Eddie Dennis here tonight.", states Vic Joseph, "He says he's going to make the WWE UK Championship mean something again."

"Dennis is a forced to be reckoned, but I think his words could come back and bite him.", retorts Nigel McGunniess

(Dennis poses as the crowd chants 'You Suck!")

 **(End of Days (V6) by Jim Johnston)**

(The loud boos turn into loud cheers for 'The King of Bad News', Wade Barrett)

"And his opponent, from Preston, England, weighing in at 235 lbs., he is WWE United Kingdom Champion, Wade Barrett!", declares Shepherd

(As Barrett makes his way to the ring, he interacts with the fans and plays to the audience)

"A standing ovation for Wade Barrett.", says Vic Joseph

"Deservedly so, this man has been electric since return two months prior.", agrees Nigel, "Winning the United Kingdom title from WALTER in his first match back in WWE and since then, things have mostly smooth sailing for that man."

"Indeed, but tonight is his biggest challenge yet in Eddie Dennis.", notes Vic

(Barrett hands his title to referee Joel Allen, who hoists it up and signals for the bell, which rings)

"Here we go, the UK Championship up for grabs here tonight!", declares Nigel

(Barrett and Dennis in each others faces, then Dennis slaps Barrett, to the crowd's disgust)

"Oh. See that? That's why I despise Eddie Dennis!", Nigel spits out

(Barrett begins hammering Dennis with punches, backing him into a corner)

 **Time-skip: 9 minutes later**

(Barrett grabs Dennis's arm and sets up for the Bullhammer Elbow, which will make Dennis land on a steel chair)

"Oh no, Barrett looking to end this quickly!", exclaims Vic

(Barrett nails his finisher while Dennis lands back first on the chair)

"Bullhammer Elbow! It's over! Cover!", shouts Nigel

"One, Two-", counts Allen and the crowd

(Dennis kicks out, exasperating Barrett and shocking the crowd)

"Woah, what fight!", gasps Vic

 **Time-skip: 5 minutes later**

(Dennis picks Barrett up and hits the Neck Stop Driver through a chair)

"Oh no, Neck Stop Driver through that steel chair!", gasps Nigel

"Cover by Dennis! We may have a new champ!", says Vic

"One, Two-", counts Allen

(Barrett kicks out but Dennis is only slightly annoyed)

"Kick out by Barrett but I think that's about to make things worse!", says Nigel

(Dennis gets up, looks at a camera and casts a sick smile)

 **Time-skip: 10 minutes later**

(Barrett has Dennis set up on the top turnbuckle, looking for a Superplex through a table that's been set up as well)

"Here we go.", says Nigel

"Barrett looking to end this match!", adds Vic

(Dennis counters Barrett's Superplex attempt and reverses into the set up for the Neck Stop Driver)

"Oh no, Eddie countered!", exclaims Vic

"Don't tell me he's do this. Eddie don't do this!", pleads Nigel

(Dennis jumps off the top and hits the Neck Stop Driver through the table)

"OH MY GOD!", shouts Nigel

"NECK STOP DRIVER FROM THE TOP!", shouts Vic, "THROUGH THE TABLE! THAT'S IT! COVER, NEW CHAMPION!

"One, Two-", counts Allen and a nice chunk of the crowd

(Barrett barely kicks out, shocking Dennis, the crowd and commentary)

"BARRETT STAYS ALIVE!", screams Nigel

"WHAT?!", questions Vic

(Dennis starts pondering what he needs to do to win)

"What does Eddie Dennis need to do to put away Wade Barrett?", asks Nigel

(He puts on a scowl and rolls out of the ring, searching underneath it for a new weapon)

"What's he looking for?", asks Vic

(Dennis pulls out a bag, rolls back in the ring, stands up and empties it out, revealing dozens of tacks)

"Oh no, not the tacks!", exclaims Nigel

"Dennis is going to hit the Neck Stop Driver on the thumbtacks!", states Vic

(Dennis lifts Barrett up and gets him in position but Barrett counters and lifts him up)

"Oh wait, Barrett counters.", says Nigel

(Barrett slams Dennis down with the Wasteland, onto the tacks, falling down on him immediately afterwards)

"OH WASTELAND ON THE TACKS! HERE'S THE COVER!", screams Vic

"One, Two, Three!", counts Allen and the audience

(The crowd erupts wildly)

"Barrett retains once again!", declares Nigel

(Allen calls for the bell, which rings)

 **(End of Days (V6) by Jim Johnston)**

"Your winner, AND STILL WWE United Kingdom Champion, Wade Barrett!", announces Shepherd

(Both men are down as Barrett rolls to the ropes and slowly getting up, while the referee gets him his championship and hands it to him)

"What a brutal match!", declares Vic

"You're right, Vic. Eddie put on a vicious but in the end Barrett was the one who got the win!", agrees Nigel

"Wade Barrett said earlier tonight that he would beat him down! He did just that!", states Vic

(Barrett slowly starts to pose for the crowd, rolling out of the ring while Aleister Black and Alicia Fox come down to help him)

 **There you have it! Wade Barrett beats Eddie Dennis in the main event of NXT UK Takeover: Edinburgh! I skipped the highlight reel just because I wanted to. Also, in the previous chapter, Barrett said he would Dennis tap out but instead he pinned him, well he was desperate. Anyways, next chapter is the fallout and Barrett will introduce his apprentice. Stay Tuned!**


	11. Apprentice and Stable Reveal

**Please note that I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION**

(Background Activity)

 _"Past Footage Communication"_

 _(Past Footage Background Activity)_

 **(Theme Music Playing)**

 _ **(Past Footage Theme Music Playing)**_

 **Well guys, this is it! In this chapter, Wade Barrett will be discussing his victory over Eddie Dennis and afterwards he will introduce his apprentice to complete this four eventually six person alliance. Who will it be? Let's find out! Also, from now on, all regular NXT UK shows will be in the Manchester Arena in Manchester, England. Enjoy!**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the WWE United Kingdom Champion, Wade Barrett!", announces Andy Shepherd

(The crowd, 9,956 strong, cheers loudly)

 **(End of Days (V6) by Jim Johnston)**

(Barrett emerges, bandages over his left shoulder, belt around his waist and both Black and Fox accompanying him to the ring)

"A huge ovation for 'The King of Bad News'.", reports Vic Joseph

"Deservedly so. Last week, at Takeover: Edinburgh, he made Eddie Dennis eat his disrespectful words!", exclaims Nigel McGuinness

"His best friend, Aleister Black, and his girlfriend, Alicia Fox, accompanying him tonight.", says Vic

(Barrett grabs a mic after all three posed and interacted with the crowd, who begins chanting 'Bad News Barrett!')

"Well, that sure is a pleasant welcome if I've ever seen one.", compliments Barrett

(The crowd resumes cheering)

"Last week was NXT UK Takeover: Edinburgh.", starts Barrett, "Eddie Dennis said he would make this championship mean something again. Well, last week, I shut his mouth and proved that the WWE United Kingdom Championship has always meant something!"

(The crowd starts chanting 'We Love Tacks!')

"Yup, it took a Wasteland full of thumbtacks.", notes Barrett, "But in the end, All Dennis Got Was Bad News!"

(The crowd pops loudly for Barrett's famous phrase)

"But tonight is about me gloating about my victory.", adds Barrett as he looks at his allies, "Tonight, a new superstar joins our alliance. NO! A new superstar joins our family."

(The crowd gets excited and begins the usual "Who? Who? Who?" chants)

"Now this superstar was trained by me long before SHE joined the WWE.", says Barrett

(The crowd goes 'Ooooooh' as Fox looks at Barrett)

"Don't worry, Foxy, she's too young for me.", says Barrett teasingly, causing the crowd to laugh and Fox to relax, "Anyways she was in the independent circuit for four years before coming to WWE."

(The crowd cheers in anticipation for who would join this popular new alliance)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my protege, my apprentice from Adeliade, Australia...", announces Barrett

(The crowd goes silent as Barrett pauses for a few moments)

"RHEA RIPLEY!", he shouts

(The crowd pops loudly)

 **(Second and Sebring by Of Mice and Men)**

(The inaugural NXT UK Women's Champion makes her way to the ring, in her usual attire with a genuine smile on her face)

"What an announcement by the United Kingdom Champion!", says Nigel

"Rhea Ripley is Wade Barrett's apprentice?!", asks Vic in shock

(Ripley enters the ring and embraces Barrett, turning face for the first time ever. Barrett hand her the mic)

"We are a family. Wade Barrett, 'The King of Bad News', Aleister Black, 'The Prince of Darkness', Alicia Fox, 'The Captain', and me, Rhea Ripley, 'The Aussie Asskicker'. Together, we are The Bloodline!", declares Ripley as the other three posed when their names were called

(The crowd cheers loudly as the four of them, now christened 'The Bloodline', plays to the crowd)

 **(End of Days (V6) by Jim Johnston)**

"What a way to kick off NXT UK!", states Nigel

"The landscape of this whole business is about to change.", proclaims Vic

 **Wade Barrett, Aleister Black, Alicia Fox and Rhea Ripley are 'The Bloodline'. They are the original four, two more will eventually join. Katarina Lea Waters will join eventually, now who will be the third male? Keep reading this fanfiction to find out.**

 **Author's Note: Alongside this one, I'm thinking of starting a crossover fanfiction. Check out my profile, go to the poll and vote for two out of the seven choices. The two with the most votes will win. Here are your choices.**

 **1\. Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**

 **2\. Pokemon**

 **3\. Hellsing Ultimate**

 **4\. Code Geass**

 **5\. Pokemon**

 **6\. Lion King/Lion Guard**

 **7\. Resident Evil**

 **When Chapter 15 comes out, this poll will close. Please vote and please review this story. I'd love to know what my readers think about this fanfic. Thank you all so much and see you next time!**


	12. The Bloodline Meets Gallus

**Please note that I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION**

(Background Activity)

 _"Past Footage Communication"_

 _(Past Footage Background Activity)_

 **(Theme Music Playing)**

 _ **(Past Footage Theme Music Playing)**_

 **Wassup all you awesome readers! Today's chapter starts a new story-line. The newly formed 'Bloodline' stable will make new enemies with the stable, Gallus! Don't worry another will join them to even the 4 to 5 odds. Who will it be? Let's find out!**

 **Author's Note: Here's a shoutout to my most vocal fan, Kezzstar. Thanks for your love man, much appreciated! If you don't mind, in the next chapter you write for your most recent story, could you tell your readers to come check me out? That'd be awesome!**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome 'The Bloodline'!", announces Andy Shepherd

(The crowd, 10,067 strong, gets pumped at the mention of the new stable)

 **(Instruments of Cyanide by DAGames, Caleb Hyles and Chi-Chi)**

(The crowd pops as Aleister Black, Rhea Ripley, Alicia Fox and the WWE United Kingdom Champion, Wade Barrett, make their way to the ring, wearing brand new 'Bloodline' T-Shirts and interacting with the fans)

"The stable that has swept the NXT UK universe off their feet in just two weeks!", says Nigel McGunniess

"I never imagined any of these four working together, let alone considering each other family.", says Vic Joseph

"Believe it, Vic!", retorts Vic

(After posing for the crowd, all of them have microphones, with Fox starting off first)

"First of all, thanks so much for the warm welcome.", says Fox, "It's always nice to know there are people who care in the world."

(The crowd chants 'Thank you Foxy!', in response to her kindness)

"But tonight is about something more.", Fox continues, "Tonight is about proving why we will change the wrestling world."

(It is now Black's turn to speak)

"Too many of these superstars have gotten cowardly.", Black taunts, "Many of them nowadays think they can let others do the dirty work and then come in and steal the glory away."

(The crowd boos, knowing Black is right)

"We are here to change that.", Black adds on, "What you came to see is people fight each other in matches not run away and cheat their way to victory."

(The crowd starts chanting 'Yes! Yes! Yes!')

"Know this everyone!", Black declares, "We promise you all that we will never cheat, beg or kiss ass to glory. We promise you we will fight our ways to the top! We promise you all that we will not give up!"

(The crowd cheers loudly as Barrett gets ready to speak)

 **(Beat Me by Dominik Schwarzer)**

(The cheers turn to jeers as Gallus, consisting of Mark and Joe Coffey, Wolfgang, Sweet Saraya and NXT UK Women's Champion, Toni Storm, make their to the ring, a mic in Wolfgang's hand)

"What does Gallus want with 'The Bloodline'?", asks Vic

"I don't know but it can't be good.", replies Nigel

(Wolfgang begins to speak)

"Now, now hold on a second.", he says, "Did we hear you say that you all will change the wrestling world?"

"You bet your ass we did!", snaps Barrett

(All the members of Gallus laugh as Wolfgang hands the mic to Storm)

"Don't make us laugh.", retorts Storm, "You all are just wannabe versions of us. You see we have already changed the wrestling world."

(The crowd boos Storm as she gives the mic to Saraya)

"Every single one of you has no idea what we are capable.", says Saraya, "My daughter, Paige, lost her career because of so-called 'superstars' like you, Rhea Ripley."

(The crowd gets angry at Paige mother's for blaming Ripley something she never did. Ripley angrily takes the mic from Barrett)

"You dare accuse me of your daughter's retirement?!", exclaims Ripley, "If you think you're so special, then why don't you prove it right now?!"

(The crowd cheers as Barrett secretly gets another mic)

"All five of you are the kind of people who I can't stand.", states Barrett, "You prey on the weak and take what you wish without any regard towards the others around you."

(The crowd cheers as Barrett chews out Gallus)

"That's why I left the WWE in the first place because of people like you.", continues Barrett, "So how about this, us against you, at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn V!"

(The crowd cheers loudly for the suggestion as Joe Coffey takes the mic)

"You guys must be really stupid to be even considering this match.", retorts J. Coffey

(Mark Coffey takes the mic)

"In case you didn't realize, there is five of us and only four of you.", states M. Coffey factually

(The crowds boos while 'The Bloodline' starts to chuckle, confusing Gallus)

 **(Fall to Pieces by Junior)**

(The crowd cheers as Gallus looks behind them)

"Are you kidding me?", exclaims Vic

(The spotlights shine the right side of the crowd, showing Mark Andrews making his way to the ring, wearing a 'Bloodline' shirt)

"We're not kidding, Vic! Mark Andrews is in 'The Bloodline'!", states Nigel

(Andrews makes it inside the ring, evening the odds 5 to 5)

"I'd say that evens thing don't you?", jokes Barrett before getting serious, "See you in Brooklyn!"

(The crowd cheers loudly and starts chanting 'Bloodline!', as Gallus walks to the back, The Bloodline glaring at them)

 **(** **Instruments of Cyanide by DAGames, Caleb Hyles and Chi-Chi** **)**

"What a challenge! NXT Takeover: Brooklyn V!", exclaims Nigel

"It is sure to be an exciting match indeed, Nigel.", agrees Vic

(The Bloodline plays to the crowd and poses in the ring to close out the show)

 **Bloodline vs. Gallus at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn V! Even I'm excited and I'm the one writing this fanfic. LOL. Anyways, Mark Andrews join The Bloodline. Takeover will be in 3 weeks time. Will Gallus shut down this up and coming stable or will The Bloodline keep their promise to take out all the cowards in wrestling. Find out in Chapter 15!**

 **Author's Note: A few things. First, I added Sweet Saraya and Toni Storm to Gallus to set up this clash. I do not hate either of them. It kills me to make Toni Storm heel but it will fit the story in the future. Second, the next chapter will be a Tag-Team Match between The Coffeys and Gibson and Drake for the titles. Third, I will be busy for the next week so I won't be able write a new one for a little bit. Please do not forget to check out my profile and vote in the poll or to review this story to let me know what you think. Thank you all so much and see you next time!**


	13. Did You Miss Me?

**Miss Me?**

 **Two new chapters tomorrow and two more Sunday. See yall!**


	14. Gallus vs Gibson and Drake

**Please note that I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION**

(Background Activity)

 _"Past Footage Communication"_

 _(Past Footage Background Activity)_

 **(Theme Music Playing)**

 _ **(Past Footage Theme Music Playing)**_

 **Miss Me? Well I'm BACK! Before we start, thank you all so much because as of right now, this story has over 1000 views! Whoo-hoo! As I said yesterday, 2 chapters today and 2 tomorrow. Here we go!**

"The following bout set for one fall, is a tag-team match for the NXT UK Tag-Team Championships!", announces Andy Shepherd

(The crowd, 9,876 strong, cheers)

 **(Beat Me by Dominik Schwarzer)**

(The cheers quickly turn to boos as two members of Gallus head to the ring)

"Introducing first, the challengers, at a combined weight of 480 lbs., Mark and Joe Coffey!", says Shepherd

"Two of the founding members of Gallus.", says Vic Joseph

"They've won multiple tag-team titles across the independent circuit.", says Nigel McGuinness, "But can they do it tonight is the question?"

(The Coffeys pose in the ring and wait for their opponents)

 **(Grit Your Teeth by CFO$)**

(The crowd cheers loudly as the inaugural NXT UK Tag-Team Champions with their manager, Killer Kelly, enter the arena)

"And their opponents, accompanied to the ring by Killer Kelly, at a combined weight of 401 lbs., they are the NXT UK Tag-Team Champions, Zack Gibson and James Drake!", declares Shepherd

(Despite being heels as well, Gibson and Drake play to the crowd, being more liked than the hated stable of Gallus)

"I think this is the first time I heard the crowd on these twos' sides.", confesses Vic

"Well unlike Gallus, they play rough but not dirty.", agrees Nigel, "However, they still face an uphill battle."

(Gibson and Drake pose for the crowd and hand their belts to referee Chris Sharpe, who hoists them up and calls for the bell, which rings)

"Here we go. Tag-Team Titles on the line.", declares Vic

(Gibson and M. Coffey start off. They get in each other's faces before Gibson starts kicking M. Coffey)

"Whoa, Zack Gibson quickly going on the offense here.", states Nigel

(Gibson heads off the ropes and dropkicks M. Coffey)

"Ooh, nice dropkick by Gibson.", says Vic

 **Time-skip: 11 minutes later**

"Drake up top!", exclaims Vic

(Drake is on the top turnbuckle and hails a perfect 450 splash on J. Coffey)

"450 Splash!", exclaims Nigel

(The crowd is on fire as Drake tags in Gibson and they get ready for the Ticket to Mayhem, which is an aided Double Knee Facebreaker)

"Oh boy, I think Gallus has bought a Ticket to Mayhem!", announces Vic excitedly

(As they set it up, M. Coffey gets on the apron, distracting the referee)

"Mark trying to distract the referee here.", says Nigel

(Meanwhile, Killer Kelly sneaks in and low blows Gibson, turning on them in the process and causing the audience to heavily boo her)

"OH WAIT WHAT?!", shouts Vic

"D-d-did Killer Kelly just do that?!", asks Nigel in disbelief

(Drake drops J. Coffey, looking at Kelly in shock as Gibson rolls out of the ring. This allows J. Coffey to roll Drake up which the referee)

"Oh roll up by Joe!", says Vic

"One, Two, Three!", counts Sharpe

"NO!", shouts Nigel

(The bell rings and the crowds' booing gets even louder)

 **(Beat Me by Dominik Schwarzer)**

(The Coffeys are in disbelief while Kelly grins and laugh malevolently)

"Here are your winners, and new NXT UK Tag-Team Champions, Mark and Joe Coffey!", announces Shepherd

(Kelly takes the belts away from a crew member, rolls into the ring and hands the belts to the Coffey brothers)

"New Tag-Team Champions but why did Kelly-?", asks Vic

(Before he finishes, Kelly rips off her jacket, revealing a Gallus T-Shirt)

"Oh this makes me sick!", Nigel spits out, "Killer Kelly is now in Gallus!"

"Yes but why though?", asks a confused Vic

(Kelly and the Coffeys pose in the ring, with their new tag-team titles in the Coffeys' case as the crowd jeers them heavily)

 **So, Gallus has all but the WWE United Kingdom Championship. They have so much momentum right now especially considering they have 6 members to the 5 of 'The Bloodline'. Will it hold? We'll find out at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn V!**

 **Author's Note: NXT Takeover: Brooklyn V will be another two-parter like NXT UK Takeover: Edinburgh. However, both parts will be matches. The first will be Toni Storm defending her title against the winner of a No.1 Contender's Match next week. The second will be the 10-Man Tag-Team Match. Killer Kelly will replace Storm in that match. Alright guys, see y'all later.**


	15. Triple-Threat Match

**Please note that I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION**

(Background Activity)

 _"Past Footage Communication"_

 _(Past Footage Background Activity)_

 **(Theme Music Playing)**

 _ **(Past Footage Theme Music Playing)**_

 **Hey guys. Sorry for the late post. I had a busy Sunday. Anyways, the last NXT UK before Takeover Brooklyn V. Who will face Toni Storm for her championship? Let's find out.**

 **(Second and Seabring by Of Mice and Men)**

(The crowd, 8,799 strong, cheers loudly for 'The Aussie Asskicker' as she appears on the ramp)

"The following is a No.1 Contender's Match, set for one fall.", announces Andy Shepherd, "Introducing first, from Adeliade, Australia, Rhea Ripley!"

(The crowd continues cheering as she makes her way down, interacting with the crowd)

"This is a big opportunity for Rhea Ripley!", states Nigel McGunniess

"That's right, Nigel. If she wins, she has a chance at revenge against Toni Storm!", agrees Vic Joseph

"However, two more superstars are craving that title shot as well!", counters Nigel

(Ripley poses and waits for her opponents)

 **(Are You Ready to Fly by Dune)**

(The crowd cheers but not as loudly as they did for Ripley)

"Next, from Leicester, Leicestershire, England, Xia Brookside!", continues Shepherd

(Like Ripley, she interacts with the crowd as she heads down the ramp)

"Here's a woman who's had some recent beef with Toni Storm!", states Vic

"Coming off a close loss at NXT UK Takeover: Edinburgh, Xia Brookside is craving another shot!", adds Nigel

"However, the third participant in this match is not to be trifled with.", warns Vic

(Brookside shakes Ripley's hand and then the lights go out and turn back on red)

 **(Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson)**

(The red lights flash at a moderate pace, as smoke envelops the ramp and 'The Vampire Queen' makes her appearance)

"From Whitechapel, London, England, Katarina Lee Winters!", finishes Shepherd

(The crowd and commentators are silent as Winters makes her way to the ring, out of both fear and respect)

"She is honestly creepy.", mutters Nigel

(The light come back on and senior referee Drake Wuertz calls for the bell, which rings. Ripley and Brookside immediately team on Winters)

"Oh here we go. Ripley and Brookside going right after Winters!", says Vic

(Winters pushes them both away)

"Wow. The strength of Winters!", notes Nigel

 **Time-skip: 6 minutes later**

(Winters and Brookside are fighting on top of the announce table while Ripley is recovering near the dislodged steel stairs)

"This match has turned into a war zone!", bursts Vic

(Winters blocks a punch and lifts Brookside up, hitting a Spinebuster through the table)

"Block by Winters-Wait-OH MY GOD!", exclaims Nigel

"Spinbuster Through The Table!", states Vic

(The crowd cheers loudly, highly enjoying this match and they begin chanting 'This is Awesome!')

"Stairs, Chairs, Tables, what else will be in this match?", asks Nigel

 **Time-skip: 5 minutes later**

(Ripley and Brookside are in the ring, while Winters is climbing to the top rope)

"Uh oh, Winters looking to put away Ripley.", notes Vic

"What could she be thinking?", inquires Nigel

(Once she gets to the top, Ripley gets up and hits a step-up enziguri kick, stunning Winters)

"Oh, great counter by Ripley.", says Vic

(Ripley climbs and hits Winters with a hard punch, sending her falling and crashing through a table)

"Oh-OH GOD!", shouts Nigel

(The crowd erupts once more as Ripley poses, allowing Brookside to capitalize, hitting her with the Brookside Bomb, a reverse Crucifix Powerbomb)

"Oh, the Brookside Bomb! Brookside Bomb! Cover!", exclaims Vic

"One, Two-", counts Wuertz and the crowd

(Ripley kicks out, stunning Brookside)

"WOW WOW!", says Nigel

(The crowd chants 'Holy Shit!', referring to the match)

 **Time-skip: 2 minutes later**

(Brookside has Ripley up while Winters is still out cold. Ripley counters and hits the Rip Tide, a Pumphandle Powerbomb, out of nowhere.)

"WHOA! RIP TIDE!", screams Vic

"FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!", shouts Nigel

"COVER!", finishes Vic

"One, Two, Three!", counts Wuertz and the crowd

"Ripley's got Storm!", declares Nigel

(The crowd erupts loudly and the bell rings)

 **(Second and Seabring by Of Mice and Men)**

"Here is your winner, Rhea Ripley!", announces Shepherd

(Ripley is in disbelief that she actually won. She rolls out of the ring and begins celebrating with the audience)

"What a win for Rhea Ripley!", says Vic

"Her first title shot in six months!", agrees Nigel

"But there are now two questions.", notes Vic, "First, Can she succeed and regain the title? Second, who will replace her in the Gallus vs. Bloodline match next week in Brooklyn?"

 **The next two chapters will be NXT Takeover: Brooklyn V. Can Rhea Ripley end Toni Storm's reign? Who will be her replacement? Find out in the next chapters!**

 **Author's Note: I'm a little upset you guys did not vote in my poll. So I deleted it. I'm going to try again at a later time. Hopefully you guys will vote. Anyways, later!**


	16. Ripley v Storm III, A New Ally!

**Please note that I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION**

(Background Activity)

 _"Past Footage Communication"_

 _(Past Footage Background Activity)_

 **(Theme Music Playing)**

 _ **(Past Footage Theme Music Playing)**_

 **NXT Takeover: Brooklyn V is here! And here is part 1! The rubber match between 'The Aussie Asskicker' Rhea Ripley and 'The Stormbringer' Toni Storm! Will Ripley regain the title of which she became the inaugural champion? Or will Storm continue her and Gallus' hot streak? Let's find out!**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to NXT Takeover: Brooklyn V!", announces NXT ring announcer Kayla Braxton

(The crowd in Barclays Center, Brooklyn, NYC, New York, 16,875 strong, cheers loudly)

"The opening contest is set for one fall.", continues Braxton, "And it is for, the NXT UK Women's Championship!"

(The crowd cheers once again)

 **(Second and Seabring by Of Mice and Men)**

(The cheers grow loud as the challenger makes her entrance, wear a Bloodline t-shirt)

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Adeliade, Australia, Rhea Ripley!", announces Braxton

(Ripley plays to the crowd and interacts with the audience)

"What a match to start NXT's biggest event!", states Nigel McGunniess

"I agree, history in the making here tonight!", agrees NXT lead commentator Mauro Ranallo

"This feud began all the way back in November of last year when Rhea Ripley beat Toni Storm to become the first NXT UK Women's Champion.", notes Nigel

"Indeed. Earlier this year, at NXT UK Takeover: Blackpool, Storm beat Ripley to win that same title. It all comes to head here in Brooklyn.", adds Mauro

(Ripley continues posing for the crowd, while they chant 'Ripley! Ripley! Ripley!")

 **(Take Cover by CFO$)**

(The crowd boos heavily as the reigning champion appears, wearing a Gallus t-shirt and hat)

"And her opponent, from Gold Coast, Australia, she is the NXT UK Women's Champion, Toni Storm!", finishes Braxton

(The boos get louder as she smugly grins and makes her way to the ring)

"It wasn't just last year this young woman received a standing ovation in this very arena.", Mauro reminisces

"Yes, that was until she joined Gallus and betrayed her own ideals!", Nigel spits out

(Storm gets on top of the turnbuckle and poses with her belt, causing more boos)

"She may have betrayed her ideals but she has backed up most of her talk!.", reminds Mauro

(She hands the belt to referee Jessika Carr, who holds the belt up and signals the bell, which rings)

"Here we go, NXT Takeover: Brooklyn V, NXT UK Women's Title on the line!", declares Nigel

(Ripley and Storm slowly approach each other, not removing their gaze from each other. Ripley then slaps Storm, to the crowd's delight)

"A statement sent by Rhea Ripley!", says Mauro

(Storm scowls at Ripley, who starts hammering away to Storm, backing her into the corner)

"Ripley blasting away at 'The Stormbringer'!", continues Mauro

(Carr counts before Ripley breaks at three, allowing Storm to make some offense)

"And now Storm, the champion, taking it to Ripley.", adds Nigel

 **Time-skip: 6 minutes later**

(Storm is in control of Ripley, whom she has set up for the Storm Zero, an underhook powerbomb)

"Storm looking to end this quickly!", states Mauro

(She nails the Storm Zero and quickly covers Ripley)

"Storm Zero Connects! Cover!", exclaims Nigel

"One, Two-", counts Carr

(Ripley kicks out and the crowd cheers but Ripley is unamused as if she expected that)

"Kick out by Ripley!", states Nigel

(Ripley stands up with a small smile on her face, as the crowd begins booing her once more)

"A very confident and game Toni Storm though, looking unfazed by that set back.", notes Mauro

 **Time-skip: 4 minutes later**

(Storm is setting up for a second Storm Zero)

"Looks like this match will really be over!", despairs Nigel

(Ripley quickly counters, nailing Storm and hitting her with the Rip Tide)

"OH, there it is! The Rip Tide!", states Mauro

"Here is the cover!", says Nigel

"One, Two-", counts Carr and the crowd

(Storm kicks out, much to Ripley's and the crowd's displeasure)

"Kick by the champion!", says Nigel

"You cannot deny that Toni Storm has guts.", says Mauro

"True, I'll give you that Mauro.", concedes Nigel

 **Time-skip: 8 minutes later**

(Ripley has Storm up on the top rope, looking to go for a Superplex)

"Ripley looking to finally put an end to Toni Storm once and for all!", says a hopeful Nigel

(Storm starts nailing Ripley, stunning her, and getting her set for a Storm Zero from the top)

"Uh oh, Storm counters and- oh no.", realizes Mauro

"Don't tell me, Toni Storm's gonna do this!", doubts Nigel

(Storm nails her finisher from the top, prompting a loud reaction from the crowd)

"OH MY GOD! STORM ZERO!", yells Mauro

"RIPLEY'S OUT COLD! STORM TO RETAIN! THE COVER!", exclaims Nigel

"One, Two-", counts Carr and a decent chunk of the crowd

(Ripley barely escapes, stunning Storm, the crowd and the commentators)

"OOOHHHHHH!", goes Nigel

"MAMA MIA! HOW IS RIPLEY STILL IN THIS?!", questions Mauro

(Storm throws a tantrum, before complaining to the ref about her count)

"What does Storm have to do in order to put down The Aussie Asskicker?", asks Nigel

(Storm starts contemplating her options before she sees someone coming down the ramp)

"Oh no, not her.", complains Nigel

"Katarina Lea Winters. 'The Vampire Queen'.", clarifies Mauro

(The crowd boos as Winters makes her way, under the impression she was here to assist Storm)

"This is unnecessary. Winters does not need to be here.", Nigel rants

(Winters stops, staring at Storm, she takes a cup from her belt slot, containing some liquid)

"What's she doing?", asks Mauro

"I-I don't know.", answers Nigel

(Storm grins as Winters raises the cup, raising her fist, when Winters puts her finger in the cup)

"Wait a minute.", inquires Nigel

(She then draws a line on her arm, which is red, causing Storm's grin to turn into a frown and the crowd to begin cheering, as they know what it means)

"Is that what I think it is, Nigel?", asks Mauro

"I think it is, Mauro. And I think I know what was in that cup.", answers Nigel rather excitedly

(Winters then unzips and removes her black coat, revealing a Bloodline T-Shirt, confirming the speculation, cuasing the crowd to erupt loudly and Storm to look in shock)

"It is!", exclaims Mauro

"Katarina Lee Winters is in The Bloodline!", declares Nigel

(The crowd begins chanting 'Bloodline', while Winters stares at Storm with a scary smile. Meanwhile, Ripley is back up and turns Storm around)

"Oh look at this!", Mauro realizes

(Ripley lifts Storm up and nails a second Rip Tide, to the crowd's immense delight)

"RIP TIDE! RIP TIDE! RIP TIDE! HERE'S THE COVER!", shouts Nigel

"One, Two, Three!", counts Carr and the crowd

"Rhea Ripley is champion again!", declares Mauro

(The crowd pops loudly, Winters claps and laughs while Carr signals for the bell)

 **(Second and Seabring by Of Mice and Men)**

"The winner of this match, and NEW, NXT UK Women's Champion, Rhea Ripley!", announces Braxton

(Ripley gets emotional in the ring as Carr gets the belt and hands it to her.)

"Rhea Ripley is now a two-time NXT UK Women's Champion.", states Nigel

"And a shocking appearance by 'The Vampire Queen' as well.", adds Nigel

(Winters gets in the ring and offers Ripley her hand. She hesitantly takes it, stands up and Winters raises her arm in victory, her red eyes and smile still very visible)

"Well it looks like Katarina Lea Winters is Rhea Ripley's replacement in the tag-team match later tonight.", guesses Mauro

"It would be seem so. But right now, it's Ripley's moment. Congratulations to the Aussie Asskicker!", states Nigel

(Winters nods to Ripley and heads to the back, while Ripley continues to celebrate with the audience)

 **Part 1 is done. Rhea Ripley is a two-time NXT UK Women's Champion. Katarina Lea Winters is the last member of The Bloodline. Can Gallus get revenge later tonight? Or will The Bloodline make it 2-0 at NXT's biggest stage?! Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Author's Note: Longest Chapter Yet! The next chapter will probably be longer. Anyways, one more chapter will come up before tonight ends. Later!**


	17. 10-Man WAR

**Please note that I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION**

(Background Activity)

 _"Past Footage Communication"_

 _(Past Footage Background Activity)_

 **(Theme Music Playing)**

 _ **(Past Footage Theme Music Playing)**_

 **Part Two of NXT Takeover: Brooklyn V! In the last part, Rhea Ripley became the NXT UK Women's Champion again and Katarina Lea Winters joined The Bloodline. This is the 10-person mixed tag-team match. The only rules are to win via pinfall or subimssion and men cannot fight women or vice versa. Before the chapter starts, here are the results after Ripley v. Storm III and before this match.**

 **TM-61 (Nick Miller and Shane Thorne) defeated War Raiders (Hanson and Rowe) (c) and The Undisputed Era (Roderick Strong and Kyle O'Reilly) to become the new NXT Tag-Team Champions (Miller pinned Strong to win)**

 **Io Shirai (c) defeated Shayna Baszler to retain the NXT Women's Championship**

 **Tommaso Ciampa defeated Adam Cole**

 **Velveteen Dream (c) defeated Keith Lee to retain the NXT North American Championship**

 **And yet to come**

 **Johnny Gargano (c) vs Matt Riddle for the NXT Championship**

 **That's that here is the new chapter.**

"The following is 10-Man No Holds Barred Mixed Tag-Team Match, set for one fall!", announces Kayla Braxton

(The crowd in Brooklyn is very excited, especially after already having an epic night so far)

 **(Beat Me by Dominik Schwarzer)**

(The crowd boos loudly as the members of Gallus appear on stage)

"Introducing first, the team of Wolfgang, Killer Kelly, Sweet Saraya, and the NXT UK Tag-Team Champions, Mark and Joe Coffey, GALLUS!", continues Braxton

(The boos echo throughout the arena, as the villains head to the arena)

"So far, not the best night for Gallus.", states Nigel McGunniess

"Indeed, Nigel. Toni Storm losing the NXT UK Women's Title to Rhea Ripley earlier. But they can turn it around here with this match.", counters Mauro Ranallo

"That's right, Mauro. Tonight either makes Gallus or it breaks them.", declares Nigel

(Gallus does a group huddle before posing together and waiting in the ring)

 **(Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson) Author's Note: This is the only time the group will enter to this theme. Burn Me Out by Fozzy is their real theme.**

(The jeers turn into a standing ovation as WWE's hottest new stable makes their appearance)

"And their opponents, the team of Alicia Fox, Mark Andrews, Katarina Lea Winters, Aleister Black and the WWE United Kingdom Champion, Wade Barrett, The Bloodline!", finishes Braxton

(The crowd chants 'Bloodline' as the heroes make their way, interacting with the fans)

"These people are standing in the way of Gallus, so to speak.", states Mauro

"They're standing up for what is right. The fans and the passion of wrestling itself.", defends Nigel

"That resolve is about to be put to the rest right here, right now.", declares Mauro

(The Bloodline plays to the crowd and they get on their side of the ring. Mark Andrews and Wolfgang are starting off. Referee Tom Castor calls for the bell, which rings)

"And the war begins.", announces Nigel

 **Time-skip: 8 minutes later**

(It is currently Kelly and Winters in the ring with Winters in control. The Coffeys, Black and Andrews have all been taken by various forms. Winters is on the top rope with Kelly on the announcers table)

"There is no in hell Winters can make this jump.", doubts Nigel

(Winters leaps and lands an leg drop on Kelly, collapsing the table)

"WHOA, MAMA MIA!", exclaims Mauro

(The crowd is on their feet, chanting 'Holy Shit', as this epic match continues to play out)

"WHAT A MASSIVE LEG DROP!", admits Nigel

 **Time-skip: 4 minutes later**

(Wolfgang and Black are legal while everyone else is still recovering)

"This match has been absolutely brutal!", says Mauro

(Wolfgang grabs a chair and is prepared to hit Black with it)

"Wolfgang looking to put the nail in the coffin.", says Nigel

(As he turns around, Black hits the Black Mass, knocking the chair into his face. Landing hard, Black falls into the cover)

"BLACK MASS TO THE CHAIR! WOLFGANG IS KNOCKED OUT!", shouts Mauro

"One, Two-", counts Castor and the crowd

(M. Coffey breaks it up just in time, to the crowd's shock and displeasure)

"Mark Coffey Keeps Gallus Alive!", exclaims Mauro

(The crowd begins chanting "This is Awesome!" loudly)

"What a match this has been already!", Nigel gets out

 **Time-skip: 7 minutes later**

(The males of both teams are all fighting around the entrance ramp while the females are still recovering in the ring)

"This match has descended into complete chaos, Mauro!", says Nigel

(The Coffeys and Wolfgang gain the upper hand over Barrett and Black, while Andrews is missing)

"Uh oh. Looks like Gallus has Barrett and Black cornered!", warns Mauro

(As the Gallus guys, the crowd erupts. 35 feet above them, Andrews had ascended the set and jumps off, taking out EVERYONE)

"WAIT A MINUTE! MARK ANDREWS!", screams Nigel

"OH MY GOD! WHAT A FEAT!", screams Mauro

(The crowd again chants 'Holy Shit'. Meanwhile, back in the ring, Fox and Saraya are slowly rising back up with Saraya going after Fox first)

"Back in the ring, Sweet Saraya looking to finally end this match.", notes Nigel

(She tries to set up the Saraya Cradle, but Fox counters and nails the Scissors Kick on her)

"Oh wait, SCISSORS KICK!", Mauro shouts

(Fox tags in Winters, then launches herself over the ropes, taking out Kelly. Winters, with a wicked grin, picks up Saraya and hits her with Harker's Wrath, the throwing crucifix powerbomb)

"Tag made to Winter! Fox takes out Kelly.", says Nigel

"Winters, with Harker's Wrath. The Cover!", states Mauro

"One, Two, Three!", counts Castor and the crowd

"Yes!", cheers Nigel

"The Bloodline takes down Gallus!", declares Mauro

(The bell rings and the crowd goes wild)

 **(Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson)**

"Here are your winners, The Bloodline!", announces Braxton

(The crowd chants 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' loudly, as everyone lay beaten and battered from the brutal match)

"The war is over! The Bloodline has won!", states Nigel

(Mauro and Nigel remain quiet while the crowd cheers and The Bloodline slowly all get back in the ring, victorious)

 **Spoiler for the main event of NXT Takeover: Brooklyn V.**

 **Matt Riddle defeated Johnny Gargano (c) to become the new NXT Champion**

 **That's it for NXT Takeover: Brooklyn V!** **The Bloodline has halted Gallus in their tracks and emerged victorious at NXT's biggest event. Now what will the aftermath be? Find out in these next two chapters. The next one is the first to be at an NXT live show instead of an NXT UK live show. Mark Andrews and Travis Banks vs. TM-61 for the NXT Tag-Team Championships. Later folks!**


	18. Update

New chapters will be coming starting Friday with Spring Break starting for me. See y'all soon.


	19. Triple-Threat Tag-Title Match

**Please note that I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION**

(Background Activity)

 _"Past Footage Communication"_

 _(Past Footage Background Activity)_

 **(Theme Music Playing)**

 _ **(Past Footage Theme Music Playing)**_

 **Hey everyone! Good to be back. This will be the first chapter taking place at NXT instead of NXT UK. Tonight, The War Raiders (Hanson and Rowe) defending the NXT UK Tag-Team Championships against TM-61 (Shane Thorne and Nick Miller) and the team of Travis Banks and Mark Andrews. Who's gonna walk the champions? Let's find out.**

"The following contest is a Triple-Threat Tag-Team Match for the NXT Tag-Team Championships!", announces Kayla Braxton

(The crowd of 750 at The Full Sail University Stadium in Winter Park, Florida, cheers loudly for the main event)

 **(Fall to Pieces by Junior)**

(The crowd cheers loudly as a member of The Bloodline, Mark Andrews, appears onstage)

"Introducing first from Cardiff Wales, weighing 147 lbs., Mark Andrews!", says Braxton

"Andrews came to NXT General Manager William Regal, asking if he could find a partner and participate in this match.", states Mauro Ranallo

"For some reason, Regal. I don't know why because Andrews has not done anything to earn it.", retorts NXT Color Commentator Percy Watson

"Watson, shut up!", says Nigel McGuinness

(Before Nigel can continue, Andrews points to the titantron, ready to reveal his partner)

 **(Corrosive by D. Todd Sorensen and Michael J. Dowdle)**

(Travis Banks comes out and the crowd pops, surprised Andrews wasn't teaming with a stablemate of his)

"And his tag-team partner, from Auckland, New Zealand, weighing 198 lbs., Travis Banks!", says Braxton

(Banks and Andrews make their to the ring, interacting with the crowd)

"Interesting choice by Banks.", says Mauro

"Clearly Andrews did some planning, team with someone who has a similar style of wrestling.", notes Nigel

"I'll admit, this is an interesting choice.", confesses Percy

(Banks and Andrews pose in the ring as they wait for the other teams)

 **(War by CFO$)**

(Cheers continue as the second pair of challengers approach the ring)

"And their opponents first, at a combined weight of 552 lbs., Hanson and Rowe, The War Raiders!", finishes Braxton

"The former NXT Tag-Team Champions ready to reclaim their gold.", declares Nigel

"They have yet to be pinned or submitted in any match so far in their impressive run so far here in NXT.", agrees Percy

"Their match in Brooklyn was one of the best tag-team matched I had ever seen.", adds Mauro, "Despite their size, these two behemoths have been able to pull off amazing moves!."

(The War Raiders pose in the ring and nod to Banks and Andrews, showing some respect)

 **(Stand Tall by CFO$)**

(Cheers turns to loud boos as the newly-crowned NXT Tag-Team Champions make their way to the ring)

"Lastly, at a combined weight of 450 lbs., they are the NXT Tag-Team Champions, the team of Nick Miller and Shane Thorne, TM-61!", continues Braxton

(The crowd boos the formerly popular tag-team of TM-61)

"TM-61 has been a roll since they turned their back on the WWE Universe. They've even earned my respect.", gloats Percy

"Watson, nothing this guys do makes the tag-team division proud!", retorts Nigel

"Nevertheless, these two have are the new NXT Tag-Team Champions and tonight is their first challenge.", concludes Mauro

(TM-61 enters the ring and engages in a stare-down with both Banks and Andrews and The War Raiders)

"This is going to be epic!", exclaims Percy

(Referee Eddie Orengo hold the belts up and calls for the bell, which rings.)

"So we've got Nick Miller of TM-61 and Travis Banks starting off here.", states Mauro

(Miller and Banks immediately lock up, with Miller quickly taking control)

"Nick Miller and Shane Thorne promised to be champions for a long time.", says Nigel, "If they win tonight, that'll be a good start to their claim."

 **Time-skip: 7 minutes later**

(Rowe throws Andrews into the corner, while Hanson cheers him on, Miller and Banks recovering outside and Thorne waiting to get in the match)

"What's Rowe thinking about here?", asks Nigel

(Rowe runs towards Andrews and slams him with a rolling senton bomb, flattening him)

"WOW!", exclaims Percy

"What athleticism by Rowe!", states Mauro

(Rowe covers Andrews)

"One, Two-", counts Orengo and the crowd

(Andrews kicks out and Rowe gets up, tagging in Hanson)

 **Time-skip: 3 minutes later**

(TM-61 is pounding away on Rowe outside the ring while Banks and Andrews are double-teaming Hanson in the ring. At this time, the legal participants are Shane Thorne and Mark Andrews)

"The two teams working to take out the biggest threat. And that is The War Raiders.", says Nigel

(Andrews climbs to the top and hits his finisher, a Shooting Star Press, on the downed Hanson)

"There it is! The Shooting Star Press!", exclaims Mauro

"Oh no look out!", warns Percy

(Outside the ring, TM-61 has cleared the announce table, resulting in the commentators getting out of the way)

"Are they gonna do it?!", asks Nigel

(They pick up Rowe and hit the Thunder Valley, a spin-out powerbomb and Death Valley Driver combo, on Rowe through the announce table)

"MAMA MIA!", shouts Nigel

"THUNDER VALLEY THROUGH THE TABLE!", yells Percy

(Back in the ring, Andrews tags in Banks, which Thorne doesn't see as he poses with Miller, but Referee Orengo does see)

"Wait, tag made and Shane doesn't know it.", states Nigel

(Thorne gets back in the ring, where Banks decks him and then hits him with his finisher, The Kiwi Crusher, which is a Fisherman's Piledriver)

"Oh, Kiwi Crusher outta of nowhere! The cover!", says Mauro

(As Orengo begins to count, Miller realizes the problem. Andrews charges but is hit with a superkick from Miller, who slides in the ring)

"One, Two, Three!", counts Orengo and the crowd

"NO!", shouts Percy

(The crowd pops loudly while Orengo calls for the bell, which rings, and Miller freezes halfway across the ring, shocked at the loss)

 **(Corrosive by D. Todd Sorensen and Michael J. Dowdle)**

"Here are your winners, and the NEW NXT Tag-Team Champions, Mark Andrews and Travis Banks!", announces Braxton

"What an upset!", declares Mauro

(Banks and Andrews roll outside the ring and are handed the tag-team titles, while Miller is freaking out and shouting at them from in the ring)

"No, no this can't be happening!", protests Percy

"That has to be one of the shortest title reigns in NXT History! Only 3 Days!", bursts out Nigel

(Banks and Andrews pose with the titles while backing up the entrance ramp as Thorne comes to and begins to freak out as well)

"Congratulations to the new NXT Tag-Team Champions, Travis Banks and Mark Andrews!", states Mauro as the show ends and the screen fades to black

 **Surprise! New NXT Tag-Team Champions! Now I want to make this next thing clear. While Travis Banks is partnered with Mark Andrews, he will NOT be joining The Bloodline. The Bloodline will only consist of Barrett, Black, Fox, Ripley, Andrews and Winters. Nevertheless, he will still meet all of the members and be associated with them while he is NXT Tag-Team Champion alongside Andrews. See you guys later!**


	20. Aftermath after Brooklyn

**Please note that I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION**

(Background Activity)

 _"Past Footage Communication"_

 _(Past Footage Background Activity)_

 **(Theme Music Playing)**

 _ **(Past Footage Theme Music Playing)**_

 **Hey guys! I've made some changes to the story. Nothing too major, just changed The Bloodline's theme song, actually naming the chapters and changing the title of the story itself. I realized that this story is slowly evolving more than just Wade Barrett's career resurgence so this story is now called 'The Bloodline of NXT and NXT UK'. Here is the aftermath a week after they swept Gallus in Brooklyn, 2-0. Enjoy!**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome The Bloodline!", announces Andy Shepherd

(The crowd, 6,457 strong, erupts for their favorite new stable)

 **(** **Instruments of Cyanide by DAGames, Caleb Hyles and Chi-Chi** **)**

(The cheers gradually grow louder as each member comes out. WWE United Kingdom Champion Wade Barrett, Aleister Black, Alicia Fox, the new NXT UK Women's Champion Rhea Ripley, one half of the new NXT Tag-Team Champions Mark Andrews and Katarina Lee Winters all show up, slightly bandaged up from their victory over Gallus the week prior)

"There they are! Six of the best superstars in the whole NXT UK roster!", declares Nigel McGunniess proudly

"The Bloodline and Gallus have not once but twice last week at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn V.", states Vic Joseph, "They both proudly represented this brand. But in the end, The Bloodline beat Gallus in both matches."

(The Bloodline poses for the crowd and then all get mics; Black is close to Winters, Andrews stands by Ripley and Barrett is near Fox)

"Hello there, Manchester!", starts off Fox causing a huge pop, "Now that's what I like to hear. Great to see a vocal crowd here tonight"

(The crowd chants 'Foxy, Foxy!' loudly)

"Let's recap last week in Brooklyn.", continues Barrett, "The show started with my apprentice, Rhea Ripley, facing her archenemy Toni Storm in their third match together, once again for the NXT UK Women's Champion! Who do you think won?"

(The crowd chants 'Ripley, Ripley!' as an answer to Barrett's question)

"That's right!", replies Ripley who unhooks her new title belt, 'Last week, the war between me and that Gallus girly-girl finally ended. I got my revenge and reclaimed the championship I first won! Although I had a shocking bit of help from this one over here."

(Ripley points at Winters and the crowd cheers and tells her 'Thank you, Winters!' as she begins to speak for the first time in NXT UK)

"When hope is lost, it is my job to restore it.", she says cryptically, "Darkness in the wrong hands may be evil but darkness in the right hands can used as a means of justice."

(The crowd is intrigued by her crypt yet poetic statement as Black begins to translate.)

"In other words, she is indeed a force of darkness.", he explains, "However, she is also an agent of justice, in a way, she is a demonic Batman."

(The crowd goes 'Ooooohhhhh' in understanding while Winters nods in confirmation)

"Anyways, the point behind is who stopped Gallus for now but the war isn't over yet.", says Andrews, "As long as they hold some gold, Gallus is still a threat!"

(The crowd boos remembering Gallus still holds the NXT UK Tag-Team Titles)

"Don't worry about because in two weeks, we are challenging the winner of the Tag-Team Championship match next week between Mark and Joe Coffey of Gallus and The Grizzled Young Veterans, Zack Gibson and James Drake!"

(The crowd cheers, excited for the main event later tonight)

"It will be me and Wade here representing our family.", says Black, "Regardless of who wins, we will bring everything we got against them. Do you wanna know why? It's because of one thing."

(All six of them stand in a straight line in the ring, raise their right arm, showing a tattoo of a blood red line going down it)

"BECAUSE WE ARE THE BLOODLINE!", they all shout

(The crowd pops loudly as the pose once more and leave the ring)

 **(** **Instruments of Cyanide by DAGames, Caleb Hyles and Chi-Chi** **)**

"Strong words from The Bloodline!", states Nigel

"In two weeks, Barrett and Black will face the winner of next week's title match for the same prize.", says Vic, "Personally, I'm excited for that."

 **That's it for this chapter! The chapter will be the rematch between Gallus and The Grizzled Young Veterans for the NXT UK Tag-Team Championships. Who will win and face Wade Barrett and Aleister Black the week after? Find out next time!**

 **Author's Note: I'd like some feedback on how this story. Over 1500 views but only 5 reviews? Please don't forget to review this and tell me what you like or dislike. The only thing I won't tolerate is insults towards me. OK, later.**

 **Author's Note 2: I am going to post the first chapter of a story of a new series called 'The Real'. It will be about the real lives and personalities of anime and cartoon characters. The first one will be 'The Real Naruto Uzumaki'.**


	21. Break

**Hey guys. I'll be taking a break from 'The Bloodline of NXT and NXT UK' to focus on 'The Real' series. Don't worry, I will come back this story once I publish Chapter 20 of 'The Real Naruto Uzumaki'. Peace out!**


End file.
